Blue Eyes Team
by Code 44
Summary: Code 47, le célèbre assassin international, est envoyé à Sin City pour un contrat. Forcé de faire équipe avec la tueuse à gages Delia, surnommée "Blue Eyes", 47 va découvrir qu'à Sin City, même les prédateurs comme lui peuvent devenir des proies.


Il pleuvait.

Rien d'étonnant après tout. J'étais à Sin City et il paraît qu'il pleuvait tout le temps. Comme si la ville elle-même pleurait pour effacer tout le sang qui coulait dans les rues. Ce soir, une mauvaise pluie tombait du ciel et en ruisselant sur mon crâne, faisait illuminer le sommet de ma tête comme une auréole. Ensuite, l'eau descendait et coulait sur mon manteau de laine noir. Et malgré la protection qu'il m'offrait, un peu de pluie arrivait à se glisser au travers, à la jonction du cou et venait humidifier le col de ma veste et de ma chemise. Je passais régulièrement ma main sur mon cou pour en chasser l'eau mais au final, cela ne servait à rien. Mes gants puaient le cuir mouillé à présent. Je marchais vite mais sans excès pour ne pas attirer l'attention. J'avais beau être à Sin City, quelqu'un pouvait toujours me reconnaître si je ne faisais pas attention. En passant devant une ruelle, je vis deux hommes en frapper un troisième à terre. Leurs coups étaient inégaux mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. L'homme à terre poussait des gémissements mais les autres continuaient de le frapper. Ils lui saisirent le visage, le traînèrent au bord du trottoir et le forcèrent à ouvrir la bouche. Le coup de pied qui suivit lui fracassa la mâchoire et lui cassa quelques dents qui allèrent rouler à mes pieds avant d'être emportées par l'eau et jetées dans le caniveau. Ensuite, les deux hommes s'en allèrent sans me jeter un regard, laissant là l'homme à la mâchoire brisée. Il leva les yeux vers moi et gémit quelque chose. Peut-être "aidez-moi". Le regardant à peine, je continuais ma route en évitant de marchant dans les flaques de sang.

Cette ville était folle. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable. J'étais pourtant allé partout mais Sin City remportait la palme d'or de la catégorie violence. Ces deux hommes avaient pratiquement tué en public. Ils avaient fait leur besogne devant moi comme si c'était aussi naturel qu'ordinaire. Cela prouvait bien la mentalité de Sin City : tout y était permis, nul besoin de se cacher. Peut être que certains pourraient s'étonner que moi, je puisse condamner ces choses là. Mais c'était comme cela.

Je marchais encore de longues minutes avant de stopper devant une allée étroite que j'empruntais sans attendre. Mes chaussures résonnaient sur le pavé en un rythme régulier. Arrivé au bout de l'impasse, je trouvais une porte noire, avec une vitre grillagée. Je frappais énergiquement, pour qu'on puisse m'entendre au travers du boucan de la pluie. La porte s'entrebailla et un videur à l'air partibulaire me laissa entrer après m'avoir longuement scruté. Je prenais une dernière goulée d'air frais et humide avant de pénétrer dans une purée de pois enfumée, parfumée de sueur, de dégueulis, de sang et d'alcool. L'odeur des bars de Sin City et des autres rades du monde.

Ce bar portait le nom de Kadie's Club Pecos. Je me fichais bien de savoir pourquoi le lieu se nommait ainsi. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de juger la clientèle. Je voyais des ivrognes et des malfrats, accoudés au comptoir en train de boire comme des trous ou de regarder les danseuses. Une musique country résonnait dans tout l'établissement. Ca me rappellait un peu mon contrat en Louisiane, lors des noces, les musiciens jouaient le même style de musique.

Je m'approchais d'une table libre dans un box et finissais par m'y installer. La chaleur du bar me gagna peu à peu, me poussant à retirer mon manteau. Une fois l'habit posé derrière moi, je desserrais légèrement ma cravate pour pouvoir respirer. Ma tenue tranchait nettement avec celle des autochtones. Chemises tachées, débardeurs imbibés de sueur...les rares hommes en cravate devaient à peine sortir de leur bureau pour aller boire et regarder les danseuses.

Je me détendis un instant, laissant l'atmosphère poisseuse du bar entrer en moi. La première règle du tueur à gage était de passer inaperçu. Il fallait être aussi discret qu'un fantôme, frapper et disparaître dans les ténèbres. Il fallait être plus silencieux qu'une feuille morte qui tombait de l'arbre, plus rapide que la foudre lors de l'éxécution et plus mortel que les crocs d'un serpent. Voilà ce qui faisait un bon tueur à gages. Voilà ce qui faisait_ le _tueur à gages. Un mauvais tueur à gages n'existait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire des erreurs, il mourrait avant. Il fallait être attentif à tout, méfiant comme la peste. Mais on s'y faisait. C'était ma vie après tout. Ce que je faisais depuis des années, ce que je faisais depuis toujours. J'avais été crée pour tuer, j'avais été élevé pour tuer, j'avais été entraîné pour tuer. Tuer était mon mode de vie.

Une serveuse s'approcha de moi et me demanda ce que je désirais boire. Je commandais un café noir. Jamais d'alcool. Jamais. Ca endormait les réflexes et pouvait causer de sérieux problèmes. Je ne buvais jamais pendant le travail.

Elle revint peu après, posant une tasse brûlante devant moi. Je la remerciais polimment et approchais mes lèvres du liquide. Il était trop chaud. Je soufflais doucement dessus pour pouvoir le boire quand mon employeur entra. Il était pile à l'heure.

Il marcha directement vers moi et s'assit à ma table. Je l'observais tandis qu'il me serrait rapidement la main et se présentait : assez grand, des cheveux coupés court. Mais surtout, il dégageait de cette essence, si particulière à ceux de notre profession. C'était un homme comme moi, un fantôme dans la nuit.

_Monsieur Reaper. Content que vous ayez pu vous déplacer. Je suis le Colonel.

J'osais presque sourire en entendant son nom de code. Je me demandais bien qui de nous deux avait le pseudonyme le plus ridicule.

_Vous devez savoir que je ne me déplace jamais pour voir mes clients. Si je suis venu vous rencontrer en personne, c'est uniquement parce que vous avez insisté.

_Et moi, déclara le Colonel avec un léger sourire, je préfère voir personnellement les gens que j'engage. Question de confiance.

Deux méthodes radicalement opposées. Mais après ma fuite, je n'avais plus la protection de l'Agence. Je devais faire cela à l'ancienne. Je scrutais longuement le bar. Le Colonel dissipa mes craintes d'un petit rire.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si j'avais voulu vous tendre un piège, monsieur Reaper, je l'aurais déja fait.

_Voyez-ça comme une question de confiance, déclarais-je avant de siroter mon café, arrivé la bonne température.

Le Colonel laissa son regard se perdre quelques instants avant de revenir à moi.

_On vous a parlé du prix ?

_Un million de dollars.

L'homme acquiesça :

_C'est cela. A partager en deux, donc cinq-cent mille dollars.

Je levais mes yeux par dessus ma tasse.

_Partager en deux ? répetais-je.

Mon sixième sens commencait à s'alarmer. Pourquoi partager en deux ? J'avais déja une idée de réponse, que le Colonel s'empressa de confirmer.

_Vous allez faire équipe avec une de nos tueuses.

_Non.

Mon ton était sec et sans appel. Je refusais ne serait-ce que l'éventualité d'un partenariat. Un partenariait se finissait toujours mal. Il fallait une confiance absolue entre les deux équipiers et j'avais comme règle de ne faire confiance à personne car tout le monde pouvait trahir ou se planter. Et un membre de l'équipe qui se plantait et c'était tout le groupe qui allait droit dans le mur. Je bus mon café d'un trait, me levai et enfilai mon manteau. Alors que j'avais déja posé quelques cents sur la table et fait quelques pas vers la sortie, la voix du Colonel m'atteignit comme une balle.

_Si vous passez cette porte, monsieur Reaper la police saura tout sur vous. Ou devrais-je dire monsieur 47 ?

Je me retournais lentement pour le regarder. Il m'avait percé à jour. Son visage était aussi aimable que tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas une menace mais un simple avertissement.

_Faites ce que bon vous semble, dis-je en bluffant.

Il leva un sourcil :

_Je crois qu'un mandat d'arrêt international d'Interpol court encore sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne parle pas des multiples charges retenues à votre encontre dans à peu près tous les pays du monde. Voulez-vous vraiment que la police vous retrouve ?

Je grimacais. Je détestais quand on essayait de me pièger. Généralement, cela se terminait par quelque chose de sanglant. Fournier aurait pu témoigner si son sang n'avait pas éclaboussé les rues de Paris.

_Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous loger une balle de calibre 45 dans la boîte crânienne et quitter la ville avant même que votre cervelle ait fini d'éclabousser le box.

J'avais raison. A cette distance, c'était la mort assurée. Il se borna d'un nouveau sourire.

_Vous pensez bien que j'ai pris mes précautions. Si je meurs, non seulement les informations seront bel et bien transmises mais vous vous retrouverez avec l'ensemble de mon organisation qui vous traquera, où que vous alliez.

_J'ai vu pire.

_Sans doute. Mais c'est à vous de voir : vous restez, vous faites équipe avec ma tueuse et dès demain, vous partez de la ville gratifié d'un demi-million de dollars.

Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma. Le feu éclaira un court instant son visage avant que l'extrémité de la cigarette ne prenne le relais.

_Ou alors vous partez maintenant, sans un sou et la promesse de gros ennuis. A vous de voir.

Etouffant un juron, j'allais me rassoir devant lui.

_J'accepte à titre exceptionnel. Mais je veux un bonus personnel de trente pourcent de la somme totale.

_D'accord, dit-il sans sourciller.

J'admirais son self-control. Il venait de lâcher trois-cent mille de plus, ce qui portait ma part à huit-cent mille dollars. Je pourrais demander encore plus mais dans ce métier, il ne fallait pas être trop gourmand.

_Vous devez vraiment avoir envie que la cible disparaisse, déclairais-je. Vous payez le prix fort.

Il haussa les épaules :

_Mon patron est un homme très riche monsieur Reaper. Croyez moi si je vous dis que ce million -pardon, ce million trois cent mille- ne représente rien pour lui.

Il fouilla dans sa poche. Je me raidis un peu, paranoïa de rigueur. Il en tira une clé USB et une fine bande de papier.

_Cette clé contient que la moitié des données indispensables à savoir sur votre cible. Et elle est protégée par un code.

_Celui-là ? demandais-je en pointant de ma main gantée le papier.

_Pas exactement. Votre partenaire posséde la même clé avec l'autre partie des données, aussi cryptée. Votre code déverrouille sa clé et le sien, la vôtre.

Je hochais lentement la tête. On se croirait dans un de ses vieux romans d'esprionnage à deux sous avec des moitié de code. Le Colonel avait du choisir cette méthode pour nous obliger à respecter nos engagements. En ce qui me concernais, c'était inutile. J'étais un type réglo, tant que j'avais mon salaire à la fin du contrat.

Je mémorisais le code avant de déchirer la bande et de la fourrer dans ma bouche. Je mâchais lentement, comptant sur mes dents et sur la salive pour réduire ce petit morceau de papier à néant. Le goût m'envahissa le palais. Un goût légèrement amer. Puis, quand la bande ne fut plus que bouillie, j'avalais. Mes suc digestifs auraient tôt fait de détruire cette trace écrite du code.

Ma besogne terminée, je me levais, et saluais le Colonel.

_Une dernière chose. Où suis-je censé retrouver votre tueuse ?

_A l'angle de la quatorzième et de Jefferson. Vous la reconnaîtrez facilement, elle a des sublimes yeux bleus. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

_La chance n'existe pas dans notre métier, murmurais-je à son encontre tout en m'éloignant.

Je posais la main sur la poignée de la porte, la tournais et quittais le bar. Je laissais derrière moi l'ambiance enfumée du Kadie's pour me laisser à nouveau engloutir par la nuit et la pluie.

Je marchais plus lentement qu'à l'aller, commencant à m'habituer au climat de Sin City. Je commencais même à l'apprécier un peu. La régularité avec laquelle la pluie frappait mon visage avec presque quelque chose d'agréable.

J'arrivais à ma voiture et la fit rapidement démarrer. Je me trompais plusieurs fois d'embranchement avant d'arriver à l'angle de la quatorzième. La pluie continuait de tomber drue et s'étalait sur mon pare-brise comme de la matière grasse sans que l'action de mes essuie-glaces chagent grand chose. La moindre goutte d'eau chassée était immédiatement remplacée par des trombes.

Le trottoir était désert. J'apercevais à peine quelques ombres fugaces mais par un temps pareil, les gens préféraient rester au sec. Seul un fou oserait sortir se tremper jusqu'aux os. Un fou ou...

Je la vis soudain si clairement que je me demandais comment j'avais pu la rater : ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité comme ceux d'un chat. Deux grands yeux bleus cobalts qui percaient les ténèbres. Je me garais auprès d'elle et elle se pencha pour regarder mon visage. Elle esquissa un infime sourire et monta côté passager.

Quand elle s'assit dans ma voiture, l'appel d'air m'envoya son parfum en pleines narines. Un parfum capiteux mais étonnament frais. Je la regardais avec attention : blonde avec des cheveux frisés, de taille moyenne, vétue d'un manteau cyan et d'un ensemble de vêtements bleus. Et surtout, elle était incroyablement belle.

Dans mon métier j'avais rencontré et vu de nombreuses femmes, certaines plus belles que des déesses. Mais celle que j'avais sous les yeux avait indubitablement quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui me touchait même moi.

En temps normal, je n'étais pas attiré par les femmes. Ni par les hommes d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas été crée pour ressentir de telles choses, le désir pouvant nuire à un contrat. Les gens pensaient que j'étais une machine à tuer, sans sentiment. C'était faux. Mais je devais les refouler pour faire correctement mon travail. En temps normal, quand je sentais une pointe de sentiment naître en moi, je faisais marche arrière et je mettais les voiles. Mais cette fois, ce serait un peu plus difficile, surtout si je devais faire équipe avec une aussi belle femme.

Elle me scruta un moment et dit d'une voix douce :

_T'es 47, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Delia.

Elle me tendit la main que je serrais poliment.

_J'y crois pas déclara t-elle. T'existe vraiment ! Je veux dire...c'est comme si je rencontrais Mick Jagger...mais en vrai !

Je me retenais de soupirer. Beaucoup trop de monde avait l'air de me connaître à Sin City. La célébrité était une tare dans notre profession

_Comment savez vous mon nom ?

_T'es une légende urbaine ! Tout le monde te connaît même si presque personne ne peut dire t'avoir vu en vrai.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle cherchait ses mots puis :

_C'est vrai que t'as réussi à sauver le port de Rotterdam d'une bomde atomique ? Ou que tu t'es infiltré dans la Maison Blanche ?

_On dit beaucoup de choses sur moi, vous savez.

J'essayais de sembler détendu mais en fait, ce qu'elle m'apprenait m'horrifiait au plus haut point. J'avais beau savoir que des informations courraient encore sur mon compte, j'espérais qu'elles soient fausses ou en grande partie erronnées. Il faudrait que je règle ça un jour. mais comment stopper une rumeur ? Encore aujourd'hui, des bruits courraient sur le Onze Septembre ou sur l'incident de Roswell. Apparament, mon cas n'était pas différent.

Nous nous taisions tous les deux, le silence n'étant rompu que par les gouttes d'eau qui frappaient avec violence les vitres de la voiture. Puis au moment d'un temps qui me sembla interminable, je déclarai :

_Vous avez votre clé USB et mémorisé le code de la mienne ?

Elle me regarda comme si je venait de sortir une énormité. Puis elle pouffa de rire.

_Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour une débutante ?

Je ne dis rien. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle travaillait comme tueuse mais je pouvais estimer qu'elle devait être efficace. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-on mise en tandem avec moi ? Peut-être dans le but de faire volontairement échouer le contrat et me tuer ? Non, il y avait des moyens plus simples et je savais d'expérience que rares étaient ceux qui se compliquaient la tâche quand il s'agissait de tuer. Ils allaient au plus simple.

Nous nous garâmes dans un parking couvert. Ne plus entendre le battement de l'eau me surpris un moment. Je vérifiais avec mes phares si les zonards locaux n'étaient pas trop aggressifs. Ils se tenaient à l'écart, cuvant leur bouteille de whisky. Parfait. J'enlevais ma ceinture de sécurité et allais chercher mon ordinateur portable sur la banquette arrière. Un bijou de technologie, qui m'avait coûté pas moins de plusieurs milliers de dollars. Je l'allumais et entrais mon long mot de passe, tout en faisant attention que Delia ne regardait pas. Tandis que je pianottais, elle avait sorti une cigarette et fumait à grandes bouffées. La fumée envahit l'habitacle. Je toussais légèrement et lui fit signe d'éteindre son engin de mort. Avec un soupir, elle l'écrasa dans un petit cendrier portatif. Je haïssais le tabac. La vie était déja beaucoup trop courte -et j'en savais quelque chose- pour ne pas chercher à la raccourcir par de pareils poisons.

J'arrivais enfin au bureau et tendis la main ouverte vers elle. Elle m'interrogea.

_Tu veux quoi ?

_La clé, dis-je posément.

_Ha oui ! La voilà, dit-elle en me posant l'appareil au creux de la main.

J'introduisis la clé dans le port USB et l'ordinateur me demanda un code qui je tapais en un instant. Une fois la sécurité passée, un message s'afficha sur le bureau, demandant de poursuivre l'opération avec l'autre moitié des données. J'introduisis ma propre clé et fit signe à Delia de taper son code. J'allais lui passer l'ordinateur mais elle me prit de vitesse en se penchant dans ma direction et s'allongea à moitié sur moi pour atteindre le clavier. Son corps chaud était collé au mien. Je me raidis. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle lâcha un petit rire discret tout en compulsant. Une fois le code introduit, elle se releva et appuya sur la touche entrée.

Immédiatement, l'écran changea et une vidéo aparut sur laquelle on pouvait reconnaître le Colonel.

_Monsieur 47, Delia déclara t-il d'emblée. Si vous êtes en train de regarder cette vidéo, c'est que vous avez fini par décider de travailler ensemble. A partir de maintenant, vous êtes partenaires.

Je grimacais en entendant ce mot tandis que Delia sourit franchement. Le Colonel poursuivit :

_Cette mission sera dangereuse, c'est pourquoi vous devrez être prudents.

L'image du Colonel s'effaca, laissant la place à une vidéo de mauvaise qualité. On pouvait voir un homme gras en costume cravate, sortir d'un bâtiment que j'identifiais comme le tribunal de la ville. La voix du Colonel se chargea de la narration :

_Voici le procureur général de l'Etat, Samuel Roark. C'est le plus jeune frère du célèbre sénateur Roark et du défunt Cardinal du même nom.

Les noms ne me disaient rien mais je vis les lèvres de Dina se serrer en une moue. Le Colonel poursuivit :

_Comme les autres membres de sa famille, Roark est un corrompu. Plus d'un truand lié à son frère a été libéré grâce à ses soins et il se charge de couvrir toutes les malversations de sa famille. Notre client veut la peau du Sénateur Roark mais cet homme est intouchable à Sin City et depuis l'assassinat de son fils, il est devenu paranoïaque. Son système de sécurité est incroyablement élevé. Nous allons donc l'atteindre par la seule pièce de son empire qui est dépourvue d'une vraie protection : son frère.

J'approuvais silencieusement. Ce type de plan avait bien marché pour faire sortir le vieil Hayamoto de son trou. J'avais apprécié le Japon. Et surtout, j'avais revu Mei Ling, la prostituée que j'avais sauvée de la maison close de Lee Hong..

_Et encore, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour ce contrat, continua le Colonel. Votre mission est simple : tuez Samuel Roark pour que le sénateur baisse sa garde. Le procureur se trouve dans une soirée privée, dans un club huppé de Sin City : le Blue Lagon. J'ai obtenu des invitations à votre nom, sous le pseudonyme de monsieur et madame Stiff. Rendez vous à cette soirée. Trouvez Roark. Et là, vous frappez. Nous nous chargerons du sénateur de notre côté, plus tard. Encore une fois, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Le vidéo se figea un moment, se brouilla légèrement puis tout à fait. Enfin, l'ordinateur me prévint qu'un virus contenu dans les clés avait effacé définitivement la vidéo. Je me retournais vers Delia.

_Vous connaissez ces hommes ?

_Tu plaisantes ? Tu connais pas Henry et Samuel Roark ? C'est leur famille qui a fait de Sin City ce qu'elle est, je veux dire avec toutes les filles. Une grande famille de cinglés si tu veux savoir. Pas un pour ratrapper l'autre.

Elle laissa filer un blanc avant de déclarer d'une voix amusée :

_Donc, nous devons tuer le frère de l'homme le plus puissant de la ville pour que mon patron le tue à son tour. Ca va pas être simple.

_Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par le prestige de la cible, déclarais-je. Il y a une balle pour chaque homme et un lieu et une heure. Personne n'y échappe.

Ma voix résonna dans la voiture. Je venais de citer une des phrases de la Psychologie de l'Assassin, le livre que j'ai étudié durant tout le temps de mon entraînement. Mais cela, Delia ne pouvait pas le savoir. Ou du moins, je l'espérais car cela aurait voulu dire que l'organisation du Colonel était encore plus renseignée qu'elle aurait dû.

Delia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et étouffa un baillement.

_On fait quoi maintenant ? déclara t-elle. On va voir Samuel Roark et on lui loge une balle dans la tête ?

Elle se voulait peut-être drôle. Je restais silencieux, fis vrombir le moteur et quittais le parking. Delia me jetait des coups d'oeils affolés.

_Non mais t'es pas sérieux, là ? Il nous faut un plan, un minimum de préparation !

_Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous ne connaissons pas l'endroit.

Elle leva un sourcil :

_Le Blue Lagon ? C'est _le_ club de Sin City pour peu qu'on aie de l'argent. Tout y est permis : drogue, sexe...c'est l'endroit rêvé pour les pervers friqués de la ville.

_Vous y êtes déja allé ?

_Non jamais. Mais j'ai entendu des échos. Et crois moi, l'endroit vaut le coup d'oeil apparament.

Je me taisais. J'essayais de me représenter le lieu dans ma tête. Ce genre de boîte de nuit bénéficiait toujours d'un service d'ordre de qualité, encore plus lors des soirées privées. Il faudrait s'attendre à des vigiles armés et des gardes du corps. Je savais par expérience que les seuls endroits où les VIP n'aimaient pas être accompagnés par leurs gardes du corps : les toilettes et les endroits où ils faisaient l'amour. Si le Blue Lagon était vraiment ce que disait Delia, ce serait toujours autant d'opportunités à saisir.

Je roulais encore quelques minutes sans dire un mot. Le schéma se dessinait lentement mais sûrement. Je gardais un peu de place pour ce que je ne savais pas encore et pour le facteur x. Ce facteur, c'était le hasard couplé avec la malchance. Ce qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir : un garde qui tombait malade et vous croisait par hasard dans un couloir, une brusque intempérie qui gênait votre tir...tout cela, il fallait le prendre en compte dans l'équation. On ne pouvait pas l'éviter mais on pouvait au moins aténuer son effet. Au bout d'un long moment, je déclarais :

_Il va falloir nous changer.

_Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle.

_Le Blue Lagon organise une soirée privée. Les tenues de soirées sont généralement de rigueur. Il me faut un smoking et vous, une robe. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour moi dans mon coffre. Et vous ? Vous avez quelque chose qui peut convenir ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir.

_Oui, chez moi.

Elle me donna l'adresse et je bifurquais pour m'y rendre. C'était une petite maison à l'écart de la ville. Etrangement, il ne pleuvait pas sur cette zone. Comme si la pluie était réservée exclusivement à Sin City Je me garais devant le bâtiment et elle descendit. Elle me fit tout d'abord signe d'entrer, ce que je refusais. Puis, elle insista :

_Allez, tu vas pas froisser ton smoking en l'enfilant dans ta voiture. Viens t'habiller chez moi.

J'acceptais, me persuadant qu'un costume froissé pourrait attirer l'attention à la soirée. Je descendis donc de la voiture et allais chercher le sac contenant mon habit tandis que Delia s'était déja engoufrée chez elle. J'entrais dans sa demeure, le sac sous le bras.

L'ensemble de la demeure était plongé dans le noir. L'unique lumière provenait d'une pièce dont la porte était entrebaillée et où je pouvais entendre un bruit d'eau. Je compris qu'elle était dans sa salle de bain. Tandis qu'elle se lavait, je me changeais rapidement et revetis mon smoking. Je finissais d'attacher mon noeud papillon quand je l'injectiva de se dépécher. Elle parut instantanément. Je restais sans voix durant quelques secondes : elle avait choisi une sublime robe de soirée cyan qui laissait l'ensemble de son dos à nu. Sa robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et des bas d'un bleu sombre complétaient le tout. Elle était désormais un peu plus grande, perchée sur des hauts-talons, cyans également. Je me demandais si Delia aurait accepté de porter une autre couleur. Elle s'était également lissé les cheveux -ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules désormais- et changé de parfum. Elle se saisit d'un petit sac à main d'un gris bleuté.

_On y va ? me glissa t-elle en désignant la sortie.

Je me repris non sans mal et la suivit à ma voiture, me blamant pour mon manque de professsionalisme. C'était quoi mon problème ? Pourquoi subissais-je ce déséchement de la bouche, pourquoi sentais-je mon coeur battre plus fort quand elle était dans les environs ? Enfin, je le savais d'un strict point de vue médical mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoicela me touchait. J'avais vu des milliers de femmes. Aucune ne m'avait jamais fait un tel effet. A part peut-être Mei Ling.

Je tentais de mettre fin à mon trouble tout en roulant en me récitant des credos de la Psychologie de l'Assassin. Les phrases famillières me remirent le contrat en tête et éloignèrent cette étrange moiteur de mon front. En temps normal, j'aurais fait quelques excercices de respiration mais le parfum de Delia envahissait tout l'habitacle. Je n'aurais fait que me troubler d'avantage. Au terme d'une longue route, nous replongions dans Sin City et sa pluie diluvienne. Cette fois, j'acceuillis l'eau avec bienveillance car elle m'obligeait à me concentrer sur la route et m'évitais de croiser les yeux de ma partenaire. Delia était au moins aussi bavarde que j'étais silencieux. Mais la conversation tenait plus du monologue tant elle parlait pour deux. Mes rares réponses se bornaient à "oui" ou "non", sans que j'eusse vraiment écouté sa question.

Nous arrivâmes au Blue Lagon environ une demi-heure plus tard. Un club de nuit situé dans un immeuble de façon assez discrète, si ce n'était l'immense enseigne bardée du nom du club qui brillait dans la nuit comme un diamant. Je me garais à quelques encablures pour éviter que le service de voiturier ne s'en occupe. Si le contrat se passait mal, je ne voulais pas errer comme un idiot dans le parking, à la recherche de ma voiture alors qu'il fallait fuir plus vite que l'éclair. Cette décision sembla déplaire à Delia qui grimaça :

_Mais ma robe...elle va rétrecir !

_J'ai un parapluie, dis-je en allant chercher l'objet et l'ouvrant pour sortir de la voiture.

Delia semblait avoir besoin d'aide pour descendre, je lui offris donc mon aide. Elle accepta avec gratitude et manqua de trébucher. Elle serait tombée si je ne l'avais pas rattrappée en la prenant dans mes bras. Nos fronts se touchèrent un instant et nous nous entreregardions. Elle susurra un remerciment que je n'entendis pas, tout occupé que j'étais à admirer ses beaux yeux bleus.

Admirer ? J'aurais été seul, je me serais mis des claques. Il fallait que j'arrête de me laisser prendre à son jeu. C'était moi, le prédateur, pas la proie.

Elle se releva et se calfeutra contre moi pour profiter de la protection du parapluie. Nous avancâmes jusqu'à l'entrée du club où, sous un auvant, un groupe de videurs vérifiaient les invitations. Je les observais attentivement, regardant s'ils fouillaient les invités. Il n'en n'était rien. Je pouvais donc entrer avec mes Silverballers. Nous nous présentâmes sous notre nom de code : monsieur et madame Stiff. Comme pour donner du poids à son personnage, Delia attrappa mon bras tandis que le videur vérifiait sur son PDA. L'homme nous laissa enfin entrer et j'acceuillis la chaleur de la boite de nuit avec bienveillance.

Il fallait le reconnaître, le Blue Lagon valait le coup d'oeil. Construit selon un modèle de verre et acier, un sentiment de modernité s'en dégageait. J'allais tout d'abord déposer mon manteau au vestiare, pour ne pas être encombré lors du contrat. Je me renseignais auprès du préposé qui m'appris que le Blue Lagon s'atteignait par un élévateur en verre et qu'aux étages supérieurs, un véritable lagon et une plage artificielle donnaient son nom au night-club.

Je remerciais polimment l'employé. C'était fou à quel point notre travail pouvait être simplifié en questionnant les bonnes personnes. Interrogez donc les barmans, les voituriers ou les balayeurs et vous pénétrez dans les secrets du lieu. Je regardais aussi attentivement le plan d'évacuation incendie. Grâce à lui, j'avais le schéma de l'immeuble en tête. Vraiment pratique pour savoir comment aller à tel endroit.J'avancais d'un pas lent vers l'élévateur, Delia toujours pendue à mon bras. Je lui en fis la remarque :

_Peut-être pourriez-vous me lâcher maintenant ? lui glissais-je à voix basse.

Elle gloussa :

_Tu oublies que nous sommes censés être mariés ? D'ailleurs, ajouta-elle, il faut que tu arrête de me vouvoyer. Cela pourrait attirer l'attention.

Je levais un sourcil :

_Et pourquoi ça ? Il existe des couples qui se vouvoient.

_Peut-être. Mais ça me forcerait moi, à te vouvoyer.

_Et où serait le problème ? demandais-je

Elle planta son regard dans le mien et me sourit :

_J'aime pas vouvoyer les hommes qui me plaisent.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux observer ma réaction. Je grimacais légèrement. Elle partit d'un grand rire :

_Détends-toi, je plaisante.

Mais je savais lire dans les regards et ses yeux disaient bien la vérité. Plutôt que de répondre, je choisis de presser le bouton d'appel. L'élévateur s'ouvrit en chuitant. Je laissais les portes se refermer avant de m'adresser à Delia.

_Vous avez une arme ?

_Non, répondit-elle. Je préfère tuer à mains nues.

J'entrouvris ma veste de costume, laissant apparaître mon arsenal un court moment. Je pris un Five Seven que je lui glissais de force dans la main.

_Tenez, dis-je. Une arme de petite taille, facile à dissimuler, parfaite pour une femme. Vous disposez de vingt coups. La puissance est légèrement inférieure à une arme de poing standard mais la force de pénétration est de loin suppérieure. Gilet-pare-balles ou pas, l'effet sera le même.

Pareillement à la Psychologie de l'Assassin, professer sur une arme m'éloigna Delia de la tête.

_Intéressant, murmura t-elle en admirant l'arme avant de le glisser dans son sac à main. Merci, me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue, aux comissures des lèvres, laissant une sensation brûlante.

Je me raidis une fois de plus. Elle se colla encore un peu plus contre moi. Je sentais son souffle chaud. Une plaque de sueur naquit sur mon front. Je fus soulagé quand l'élévateur arriva enfin à destination, aux étages suppérieurs de la tour. Je quittais ce lieu au plus vite, trop content d'être enfin arrivé.

La première chose qui me frappa dans la boîte était la lumière des couloirs : c'étaient des tons fluos, une gageure dans notre métier. Ce genre de spots avaient la mauvaise habitude de faire réfléchir la lumière à outrance et de rendre les objets métalliques -comme nos armes- horriblement voyants. Delia le remarqua aussi et nous nous accordâmes sur le point qu'il fallait éviter de sortir nos armes dans les couloirs. Nous montâmes une pente douce où les lumières fluos s'estompaient. Enfin, nous arrivions au niveau de la plage artificielle : une immense piscine en forme de lagon occupait l'ensemble de l'espace, jouxtée par une plage illuminée d'UV. Je scrutais attentivement le lieu pour voir si je voyais ma cible mais la pièce était remplie de couples qui passaient et repassaient et m'empéchaient de bien voir. En observant certaines femmes, je me rendis compte que Delia faisait partie des plus habillées. Nous décidâmes de nous séparer pour augmenter nos chances de trouver la cible. Delia lâcha mon bras à regrets et se fondit dans la foule. Quant à moi, je m'avancais d'un pas rapide vers une paillotte qui servait de bar. Je m'y accoudais et commandais une boisson sans alcool. Loin de Delia, je redevins ce que j'étais en temps normal, retrouvant ma mentalité de tueur. Je sirotais le cocktail en tendant l'oreille. les arômes de fruits frais me firent du bien. Je sentis l'acidité des agrumes et la pointe d'amertume apportée par le pamplemousse. Un homme à ma droite, passablement éméché était en pleine discussion avec le barman. Il semblait assez coutumier du lieu. Rebondissant sur une de ses plaisanteries, je réussis à établir une conversation. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres puis :

_Mais dites-moi, demandais-je. Savez-vous si le procureur Roark est ici ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds :

_Bien sûr ! C'est son club favori, il vient dès qu'il peut. Et encore plus quand c'est les soirées privées ! ria t-il.

_Je vois, ajoutais-je avec un sourire forcé. Mais il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu, dis-je en montrant du doigt la piscine.

_Le procureur n'aime pas trop nager. Son grand plaisir dans la vie, c'est les trois B.

Avant que j'eus à le questionner, il répondit seul :

_Bouffer, boire et baiser ! s'esclaffa t-il.

Un tel étalage de vulgurité me faisais horreur mais je me forcais à rire un peu pour amadouer mon interlocuteur. Il désigna vaguement deux grandes portes au fond de la salle.

_Il est là bas, dans le carré VIP. Là où les trois B sont disponibles en même temps, ria t-il avec un clin d'oeil complice. J'y serais bien allé moi-même mais on peut n'y entrer qu'accompagné. Et on est fouillé à l'entrée...

Il soupira tout en lorgnant sur les baigneuses.

_...moi je préfère rester au bar et regarder les sirènes.

Je me bornais d'un sourire, payais ma consomation et quittais le bar. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce contrat, j'étais satisfait du fait d'avoir une partenaire. Sans elle, j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à entrer dans le carré me mis à la chercher dans la foule et je finis par la trouver, un verre de champagne presque vide à la main. Je la saisis par le bras et la foudroyais du regard.

_Pas d'alcool, ordonnais-je.

Elle confia son verre au plateau d'un serveur et me regarda d'un air mutin :

_Pourquoi, tu préfères profiter de ta partenaire quand elle est au top de sa lucidité ?

Je fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le sous-entendu et lui glissais à l'oreille :

_Nous allons nous rendre dans le carré VIP mais nous serrons fouillés. Allez -je me corrigeais- va cacher ton arme aux toilettes.

Elle aquieça et alla en direction des toilettes pour dames tandis que je faisais de même mais vers les toilettes des hommes. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vérifiais si j'étais seul et choisis une cabine. Je deposai ma paire de Silverballers derrière le réservoir et sortit aussitôt. Je retrouvais Delia à l'extérieur et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le carré VIP.

J'observais les videurs : à en juger par leur pose et leur attitude, ils tenaient plus des gardes du corps que de simples vigiles. Au renflement de leurs habits, on pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient armés de façon légère : pistolets simples ou éventuellement de petits pistolets-mitrailleurs. Ils nous firent signe d'attendre et l'un d'eux sortit un petit détecteur de métaux. Il me scana attentivement et fit de même avec Delia. J'étais satisfait. Ils ne m'avaient pas fouillé à mains nues : si ma corde à piano était totalement indétectable aux scans, on pouvait toujours la trouver en fouillant bien. Mais il n'en fut rien et les hommes nous ouvrirent les portes. A peine passés, elles se refermèrent silencieusement, me laissant moi et Delia dans le noir. Je vis une lumière blanche au loin et compris que nous étions dans un couloir. J'allais vers la lumière en premier.

Je découvris une nouvelle salle, qui baignait littéralement dans la lumière. Une portion du lagon coulait aussi dans cette salle mais l'ambiance était bien plus sulfureuse : la plupart des invités étaient nus ou portaient des tenues qu'on aurait pu cacher d'une seule main. Des serveurs passaient avec alcool ou drogue ou même les deux sur leurs plateaux. Une musique assourdissante envahissait une partie de la salle, transformée en un mur de la salle était en réalité une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur Sin City. On pouvait observer les chapelts de pluie tomber contre la vitre et éclater en millier de gouttelletes. Au dehors, la nuit était noire et sombre. On ne voyait pas la lune et la pluie occultait la lumière des autres buildings. Le Blue Lagon donnait l'impression d'être coupé du monde, comme une boite de lumière hors des ténèbres de la ville. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, cette boite était aussi pervertie que l'ensemble de la ville.

La plupart des hommes regardèrent Delia avec une certaine attention, presque scabreuse. Mais loin de s'en offusquer, la jeune femme semblait en jouer, balayant les rangs des invités de ses yeux bleus et restant collée à moi comme si nous étions indiscociables. J'évitais de laisser passer mon trouble, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

J'observais attentivement la salle, cherchant ma cible des yeux. Enfin, au terme d'une longue recherche, je le vis enfin : un tout petit homme gras dans un costume hors de prix, riant à gorge déployée à une petite table, entourée de deux femmes à moitié nues et surtout, de plusieurs gardes du corps. Ceux ci ne cherchaient pas à cacher leur attirail : ils portaient presque fiérement leurs fusils d'assauts et leurs gilets de protection, prêts à tuer quiconque s'approchait un peu trop de leur patron. Je les comptais et en dénombrais six, trois d'un côté et l'autre de la table. Ils suivaient un déploiment classique mais dur à percer. Mais je savais que ce déploiment ne tolérait aucune faille dans sa mise en place. Ils devaient être six toujours et tout le temps. Or, il devait bien y avoir des moments où la formation se brisait, ne serait-ce que si un des gardes du corps partait aux toilettes par exemple. Généralement, ce genre d'hommes se relayaient avec un septième de façon à ne jamais briser la formation. Bien que je ne le voyais pas, il ne devait pas être loin. Delia me tapota l'épaule et me fit discrètement signe de regarder derrière nous. Dans les combles, on pouvait apercevoir un très léger scintillement. C'était un sniper. Il était donc hors de question de tuer le procureur dans cette salle. A moins de me défaire du sniper avant. Je me repassais le plan de l'immeuble en tête, cherchant à voir comment je pourrais accéder aux combles.

Je me souvins que cette salle comportait des sortes de coulisses, interdites au public. De là, on pouvait gravir un escalier de service et accéder aux combles. Je glissais à l'oreille de Delia :

_Retourne dans la salle principale et récupère nos armes aux toilettes. Les miennes sont derrière le réservoir de la première cabine.

Je l'observais alors qu'elle glissait d'un pas léger vers la sortie. J'aurais sans doute fait autrement en temps normal mais le procureur ne quittait pas sa table et pour une fois, je devais admettre que sa sécurité était infranchissable, du moins pour le moment. J'avais un moyen de le tuer ma cible. Une chance unique, en espérant que le facteur x ne me poserait pas trop de problèmes. Je tournais les talons et approchais d'une petite porte, à l'écart du reste de la salle. Vérifiant si personne ne me voyait, j'y entrais. Je gravis l'escalier métallique qui s'y trouvait, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Je tombais sur le sniper presque immédiatement. Allongé à plat ventre, il me tournait le dos. Sa fenêtre de tir se réduisait à une sorte de vasistas. Je m'approchais de lui, sortis ma corde à piano et lui tombais brusquement dessus. Il se débatit un court instant mais se calma quand la corde vint mordre son cou. Je maintenais juste assez pour ne pas le tuer mais lui causer une intense douleur. Je lui glissais à l'oreille :

_Le procureur. Vous l'avez dans ton viseur. Alors c'est vous ou lui.

Il hésita un moment. Je le rappelais à l'ordre et tirant légèremnt la corde et l'étranglant.

_Choisissez vite.

En tremblant, il enleva la sécurité de son arme et charga une balle dans la chambre. Il tira une première fois. Le coup de feu résonna dans les combles comme une explosion. Un silence de mort se faisait dans la salle. Je courbais la tête et jetais un oeil au travers de la lunette pour voir si le procureur était bien mort : un trou béant lui ornait désormais le front. Son sang et d'autres matières organiques avaient éclaboussé la table ainsi que les deux femmes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Les gardes du corps regardaient autour d'eux avec un air inquiet. Pour plus de sécurité, je lui ordonnai de recommencer, ce qu'il second coup de feu mit fin à tout espoir de survie pour le procureur. Le silence dura une éternité puis une femme hurla. Puis une autre. Et bientôt, gagnée par l'hystérie collective, c'est toute la salle qui se mit à paniquer. Souriant, j'achevais ma besogne avec le sniper. Je serrais fermement ma corde à piano. Son visage devint violet et il se convulsa avant qu'une écume rosâtre ne coula hors de sa bouche. Il poussa un râle étouffé, cherchant à capturer l'air à grandes veines de son cou saillirent et goufflèrent avant de retomber comme un vulgaire soufflé. Ses yeux s'éteignirent. Ses cris diminuèrent. Enfin j'eus la paix. Par précaution, je maintins la prise quelques secondes avant de desserrer. Sa tête heurta le plancher dans un bruit sourd. On pouvait penser que c'était dur de tuer. Il n'en était rien. Tuer était pour moi un geste quotidien, aussi banal que de lasser ses chaussures et guère plus excitant. Je ne ressentais pas de plaisir pervers en ôtant la vie. C'était un fait. Je faisais mon métier, ce pour quoi j'avais été entrainé. Ce pour quoi j'avais été fait. Je n'avais jamais de crise de consience. La seule que j'avais un jour eue avait failli coûter la vie au père Vittorio. Depuis, je m'abstenais de tels cas de conscience. C'était incompatible avec mon métier. En fin de compte, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une arme et c'était un autre qui pressait la gâchette.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et entrouvris la porte pour juger de la situation. C'était parfait : les gens paniquaient en courrant partout, brouillant le travail des gardes qui entourraient le cadavre encore chaud de leur patron. Peut-être avaient-ils vu d'où provenait le tir mais j'en doutais. Je me glissais dans la foule, anonyme parmis tant d'autres. C'est alors qu'il advint. Le facteur x. Ma bête noire, ce satané hasard. Un des gardes du corps eut le malheur de regarder dans ma direction alors que la porte n'était pas totalement fermée. Il comprit donc que je venais des combles. Et comprit aussitôt que j'étais lié à la mort de sonemployeur. il me désigna du doigt à ses camardes qui ouvrirent le feu sans poser de question. je tentai de courber la tête et d'avancer le plus vite possible vers la sortie, profitant de la foule comme bouclier. mais déja, quelques invités se firent fauchés par le feu nourri des fusils d'assauts et la panique gagna la foule de plus belle. Ces types étaient des pros. Ils continuient de me prendre pour cible, négligeant tout obstacle éventuel. Je ne pouvais pas répliquer. Je n'étais pas armé. Je mis les bouchées doubles pour atteindre la porte que certains invités avaient déja franchie. A peine sorti du carré VIP, je repérais Delia qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Je lui criai de me lancer mes armes, ce qu'elle fit. Je vis mes Silverballers partir en l'air en une courbe harmonieuse avant qu'ils ne trouvèrent leur vraie place : entre mes mains. Je me retournais sans attendre et enlevais les sécurités. Le premier garde du corps avait à peine paru que je tirai déja. Je n'avais que sept balles par pistolet, soit quatorze en tout. mes cibles étaient au nombre de sept. J'avais droit à une marge d'erreur de cinquante pourcent. Mais dans mon métier, une telle marge était impensable. Au minimum, j'exigeais de moi-même une marge d'erreur de zéro pourcent.

Ma balle atteignit l'homme en plein front et il s'écroula. Son camarde à ses côtés, s'arrêta surpris : il eut droit au même sort. Ma balle le toucha entre les deux yeux, creusa un large sillon dans sa tête et fit valser l'arrière de son crâne en une gerbe de sang et d'os mélés. C'est à ce moment là que les choses se compliquèrent : les quatre gardes restants mitraillèrent dans ma direction, bientôt suivis par les agents de sécurité. Les balles frappèrent la moquette ou les murs mais m'épargnèrent. Ce n'était qu'une question de microsecondes avant qu'ils n'agustent leur tir. Il me fallait trouver un couvert. Je bondis derrière le bar et m'abritais en prévision de l'orage. J'eus raison : le bar fut criblé de balles de différent calibres, détruisant les bouteilles et aspergeant mon smoking d'alcool. C'était dur de rester concentré pendant une fusillade mais c'était faisable. J'attendis que le hurlement des canons se soit tu, que mes adversaires rechargèrent leurs armes pour frapper. Je jaillis soudainement de mon abri en tirant méthodiquement : les mieux armés d'abord. Ma réputation de tireur d'élite n'étais pas usurpée : balle après balle, mes Silverballers décimaient les rangs de mes assaillants. Je plongeais in extremis pour éviter une nouvelle salve. Ils ajustèrent leurs tirs et la paillotte fut réduite en charpie. Une balle me frappa à la cuisse mais rien de grave. Mon corps pouvait encaisser bien plus que celui d'un humain normal et cicatrisait étonnament vite. Je vidais mes chargeurs en quelques coups bien appliqués, me débarrassant de l'ensemble de mes ennemis. J'achevais mon dernier adversaire d'une balle dans le coeur.

Je restais seul au milieu d'un décor de cauchemar, puant la poudre, la sueur et l'alcool. Mes bras tremblaient encore légèrement de l'affrontement mais rien d'exceptionnel. Mes Silverballers fumaient légèrement, leurs embouts étaient brûlants. Je regardais autour de moi : les invités courraient comme des poules affolées, se cachant comme ils pouvaient. J'enjambais lentement ce qui restait du comptoir et me dirigeais vers la sortie. C'est alors que j'entendis un ensemble de détonnations derrière moi. L'espace d'un instant je crus être trouché mais je ne ressentais aucune douleur. C'est en me retournant que je compris : Delia se tenait debout face au cadavre d'un agent de sécurité que je n'avais pas vu, son Five Seven encore chaud dans la main. Elle venait de me sauver la vie. Je m'approchais d'elle.

_Merci, lui murmurais-je en prenant l'arme de son adversaire, un fusil d'assaut avec bandouillère.

_Pas de quoi, répondit-elle en soufflant sur l'embout de son arme comme dans les films.

Je fis signe d'avancer vers l'élévateur. Hélas, de nombreux invités s'étaient échappés par là et avaient prévenu la sécurité. Je le compris en voyant l'élévateur ne jamais arriver et les sirènes de police résonner dans les rues. Nous étions bloqués tout en haut du Blue Lagon. Plutôt gênant comme situation. Je m'efforcais de repnser aux plans Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'évacuation, si l'élévateur tombait en panne. J'entrainais Delia dans un dédale de couloirs avant de trouver ce que je cherchais : une trappe, posée à l'écart du reste bardée de jaune avec la metion "attention, danger". Delia me regarda avec des yeux ronds :

_Tu ne comptes pas partir par là ? demanda t-elle inquiete.

_Pas le choix, répondis-je en joignant le geste à la parole et en ouvrant le passage.

Je me penchais légèrement pour juger de notre échappatoire : une petite échelle descendait dans les profondeurs obscures du bâtiment. Sans un mot, je mis mon arme en bandoullière et je m'accrochais aux barreaux et commencais à descendre, bientôt suivi de Delia qui avait eut le bon sens d'ôter ses talons. J'ignorais combien de temps nous passâmes à descendre par cette échelle mais nous étions fourbus quand au bout d'une très longue heure, nous touchâmes enfin le sol.

Nous restions dans le noir. Je ne voyais pas Delia mais je sentais son parfum. L'obscurité, si elle vous privait de la vue, exarcerbait les autres sens. Maintenant, je ressentais encore plus la présence de ma partenaire et le déséchement de ma bouche s'amplifia. Je decidais de mettre fin à cette situation par l'action : je m'approchais de la sortie et poussais la porte. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans des bureaux vides, au deuxième ou au troisième étage. J'avancais jusqu'à une vitre pour regarder en bas. Le rez-de-chaussé était infesté de policiers et de gyrophares. Il nous était impossible de descendre par les escaliers si nous tenions à la vie. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

_Préparez-vous, dis à Delia, le vouvoiment revenant naturellement. Je vais briser cette vitre et nous allons sauter.

_Sauter ? répéta Delia. Mais t'es fou, on va se briser les os.

_Nous pouvons bénéficier de la protection de l'auvant et depuis lui, rejoindre la rue sera facile. Il faut juste faire vite pour éviter la police. Si vous avez peur, je vous conseille de fermer les yeux.

Je tirais une salve complète dans la grande vitre et finissais les débris à coups de crosse pour nous laisser un passage. La pluie entra comme une tornade dans l'immeuble, et nous arrosa. Sans en tenir compte, je sautais.

La chute libre est une sensation étrange. Pendant un temps, on semble n'être plus soumis à la gravité terrestre ce qui, bien entendu était faux. La sensation était assez grisante. de ma chute, je ne vis rien si ce n'était la pluie qui frappait mon visage avec violence et les lumières de la police qui se rapprochaient inexorablement. Je me receptionnais sur l'auvant en roulant, réprimant un cri de douleur. J'en serais quitte pour un bleu. La toile de l'auvant était gorgée d'eau et était terriblement glissante. Je me laissais glisser le long de la toile de l'auvant, aidé en celà par l'eau.

J'atteris sur le bitume comme un chat, à la grande stupéfaction des policiers qui m'entourraient. Avant même que l'un d'eux n'eut sorti son arme, j'ouvrais le feu. Le M4 répondait bien et il cracha la mort en quelques secondes. Les policiers s'écroulèrent comme un chateau de cartes. Par chance, la nuit noire et les trombes d'eau n'attirèrent par la sécurité à l'extérieur. Un des policiers n'était pas mort et il tenta de prendre son arme. N'ayant plus de balles, je me chargeai de lui avec les moyens du bord. Ma crosse heurta une première fois sa gorge, comprimant ainsi ses appels à l'aide. Je recommencais plusieurs fois jusqu'à entendre le craquement sinistre de sa trachée brisée. L'air se comprima à l'endroit de la compression et s'accumula. Privé d'air, ses muscles ne pouvaient travailler et lui permettre de prendre son arme. je l'achevais d'un coup final, qui le tua net.

Je fis signe à Delia de me rejoindre. Elle se jeta au sol depuis l'auvant et se receptionna en étouffant un hurlement. Elle claudiqua jusqu'à moi et expliqua qu'elle s'était foulé la cheville. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher, je courrus jusqu'à ma voiture, ignorant ses cris de douleur. A peine assis, je fit vrombir le moteur et nous quittâmes ce lieu au plus vite. Derrière nous, la sécurité sortait à peine du building pour découvrir mon carnage.

Pendant un long moment, aucun de nous ne parla. Cela m'allait très bien. Delia massait sa cheville endolorie et moi, je me concentrais sur la conduite. Puis, elle brisa le silence :

_Pourquoi t'as fais un tel carnage ? Je croyais que t'étais un pro.J'étouffais un soupir. Pourquoi croyait-on toujours qu'un tueur à gages devait être toujours discret ? Quelquefois, ce genre de choses était impossible. On devait passer par la manière forte. D'accord, j'avais parlé d'être un fantôme mais cela tenait plus de la vie quotidienne.

_Quand on a pas le choix, il faut parfois en passer par là.Vous auriez préféré que je ne joue que de la corde à piano sans doute ? Moi aussi. Mais quand le facteur x s'en méle, c'est toujours comme ça. Mais ne vous inquietez pas. Personne ne se souviendra de nous. Les témoiniages vont se diviser entre eux. Au pire, nous pouvons acheter leur silence ou corrompre la police.

Delia ne dit rien, massant sa cheville dans un geste vain pour en chasser la douleur. Je restais silencieux jusqu'à temps que nous arrivions chez elle. je lui tendis la main.

_Ravi d'avoir pu travailler avec vous.

Elle me lanca un regard plein d'espoir :

_Tu ne peux pas m'aider à entrer chez moi ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'acceptais mais en un rien de temps, je me retrouvais dans son salon. Assis à ses côtés sur son canapé, je l'aidais à poser une bande sur sa cheville et lui recommendais diverses herbes qui pourraient l'aider à combattre la douleur. Après m'avoir remercié, elle se leva, clopina jusqu'à son minibar et en tira deux verres. Elle les remplit de whisky, ajouta de la glace et revint à côté de moi. Elle s'assit et croisa les jambes tout en se rapprochant de moi pour me tendre un des verres. Machinalement, je le pris et le posais sur une table basse. Delia s'approcha lentement de moi, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. D'instinct, je reculais mais elle se colla à moi et approcha son visage du mien. Je murmurais :

_Delia je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je pensais ce que je disais mais mon corps était envahi par une étrange sensation, comme du feu liquide alors que Delia se lovait encore plus contre moi. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais encore senti aussi fort et qui était étrangement agréable.

_Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise avec les filles, fit remarquer Delia. Je te mets mal à l'aise ? demanda t-elle en un souffle dans lequel je sentis le parfum de l'alcool.

_Oui, dis-je sans vraie conviction.

Mon entrainement et toute ma pensée me hurlaient de repousser Delia et de m'en aller. J'avais fait mon travail. Je n'étais plus obligé de faire équipe avec elle. Je pouvais m'en aller ailleurs, loin de Sin City, garni de huit cent mille dollars. Alors pourquoi est-ce que mon corps refusait de bouger ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voyais le visage de Delia se rapprocher du mien ?

_Laisse moi te mettre à l'aise alors, dit-elle en effleurant mes lèvres du bout de son index.

Dans un pur réflèxe, je détournais la tête mais elle me saisit le visage avec force et m'embrassa.

De ma vie, je n'avais embrassé que deux femmes et je ne gardais de souvenir que d'un de ces baisers. C'était celui de Mei Ling à Hong-Kong, il y avait des années. Juste avant de fuir, elle m'avait embrassé rapidement, une douce caresse sur les lèvres. Mon premier baiser, à trente-cinq ans. L'autre était celui de Diana, quand elle avait enduit ses lèvres du sérum pour me réveiller à mon enterrement et nous permettre de se débarasser de la Franchise. Mais ce souvenir était flou et brumeux : la drogue m'avait conduit dans un état proche de la mort et je ne me souvenais presque de rien.

Et voilà qu'au milieu de la nuit de Sin City, une créature de rêve avait collé ses lèvres aux miennes. Ce n'était pas comme Mei Ling, c'était bien plus fort, plus enflammé. Delia rompit notre étreinte une seconde et me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour recevoir mon accord avant de continuer. Je crois que pour n'importe qu'elle autre femme, Mei Ling y compris, j'aurais refusé. Mais n'importe qu'elle autre femme n'avait pas les yeux de Delia. C'étaient ses yeux qui me firent céder. C'étaient deux cobalts qui vous happaient dès que vous aviez le malheur de poser les votres dessus. Alors oui, je pouvais le dire. Moi, Code 47, le plus grand tueur à gages du monde , je fis quelque chose que ma création et mon entraînement interdisaient. Je baissais la garde. Et je fis même pire : j'allai à l'assaut alors que le feu liquide me gagnait de plus belle.

Grisé par le goût de ses lèvres, je voulais à tout prix y goûter encore. Je me jetais sur elle avec fougue, la renversant sur le dos. Delia soupira d'aise. Il fallait croire que j'étais du genre à dominer aussi bien au lit que dans la rue. Un nouveau baiser eut lieu, encore plus fiévreux. Au plus fort de notre baiser, Delia entrouvrit les lèvres et sans réfléchir, mû par l'instinct, j'y glissais ma langue. Nos deux langues se rencontrèrent et un véritable feu d'artifice éclata sous mon crâne. C'était un véritable ballet passionné.

Delia finit par rompre notre baiser, pouffa de rire et déclara :

_Et ben dis donc, moi qui commencais à me demander si tu préférais pas les hommes !

Je la fis taire d'une nouvelle étreinte et je fermais les yeux. Les sensations se décuplèrent et j'humais à pleins poumons le parfum de ma partenaire. La gène que je ressentais depuis toujours dans de telle situations était abolie, comme si un barage venait de céder, et libérait les torents de ma passion. J'embrassais certes Delia mais avec elle, je rendais son baiser à Mei Ling, à Diana et à toutes les femmes que j'avait éconduites. Plus de quarante ans de célibat imposé s'en allait aussi facilement que si on prenait une vie.

Delia fit glisser les attaches de sa robe et l'enleva lentement. Elle se trouva nue devant moi. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son corps, comme pour la marquer de mon sceau. Elle commenca à défaire mon smoking. Et ce fut quand je me retrouvai torse nu contre elle que mon blocage revint. Plus qu'un blocage d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais plus continuer. Tout simplement. Le feu liquide s'était brusquement éteint. Surprise par ce brusque arrêt, Delia revint à la charge en me mordillant les lèvres mais je ne ressentais plus rien. Cela me faisait le même effet que si on avait tourné le bouton OFF. Je repoussais doucement Delia et cherchais ma veste de smoking du bout des doigts.

_Non vraiment, dis-je tant pour moi-même que pour elle. Je ne peux pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ? minauda t-elle. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Je seccouai la tête, confus, renfilant ma chemise.

_C'est pas ça. Je ne peux pas.

Delia tenta de m'attirer vers elle mais je la repoussais comme si elle portait une terrible maladie. Prise de colère, elle essaya de saisir mon visage de force. La position de ses mains n'avait rien d'une caresse : c'était une prise idéale si on voulait rompre le cou de sa victime. Les mots de Delia dans l'élévateur me revinrent en tête : "je préfère tuer à mains nues".

Ma risposte fut instantanée : un coup porté à la tempe, avec les kentos. Delia s'affaissa, assommée. Je mourrais d'envie de la tuer mais je n'avais pas le temps même si je savais que je mentais à moi-même. J'aurais très bien pu la tuer et de mille manières différentes. Mais je ne le voulais pas. Malgré ce qu'elle avait voulu me faire, je ne pouvais pas la tuer. Je m'habillais et une fois en costume, Je le regardais un instant avant de m'en aller. Même K.O, elle était belle. Je crois que c'étaient ses yeux qui la sauvèès un coup pareil, j'aurais tué n'importe qu'elle femme, Mei Ling y compris. Mais n'importe qu'elle autre femme n'avait pas les yeux de Delia. C'est en me disant que si je la tuais, je salirais de tels yeux je refermais ses paupières sur ses deux cobalts qui continuaient de me happer. Avant de partir, je déposais un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres, une caresse. Puis, je m'en allais.

J'étais sur le pas de la porte quand je l'entendis arriver. Il était discret mais il avait encore des progrès à faire. Je le désarmais d'un seul geste, d'une projection d'épaule. Il chute lourdement sur le sol. Je le braquais avec sa propre arme, un pistolet doté d'un silencieux. Le Colonel semblait minable, étendu là à mes pieds. Je m'agenouillais, posais mon genou contre ses côtes et plaquais l'embout de son arme sur sa tempe.

_Bonsoir Colonel, dis-je d'un ton aussi neutre que si je l'avais croisé dans la rue.

_47, ne faites pas l'idiot ! supplia ma victime.

_Cela ne dépend que de vous. Alors répondez à ma question : vous contiez tuer Delia, aussi ?

_Bien sûr que non ! gémit-il. Elle est ma meilleure tueuse, j'aurais tort de la tuer.

Donc la cible n'était que moi. En un sens, cela me soulagea.

_L'assassinat de Roark était un coup foireux ? demandais-je.

_Non. Mais le sénateur est beaucoup trop protégé et le sera encore plus maintenant que son frère est mort. Il va vouloir chasser les assassins. Ou les corrompre pour qu'ils donnent leur commanditaire. Et si je peux répondre de Delia, je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous.

Alors c'était ça ? On m'avait condamné à mort parce qu'on me jugeait peu fiable ?

_Je suis réglo, dis-je. Tant que j'ai ma paye.

J'avisais un sac que le Colonel portait au côté :

_C'est la paye de ce soir ?

_La paye de Delia, rectifia t-il. Le million de dollars.

_Je prends ma part, déclarais-je. Plus me trente pourcent. Je prends donc huit cent mille.

_Servez-vous, dit le Colonel, non sans ironie.

Je piochais dans le sac en en tirais ma part. Je déclarai au Colonel que je laissais sa part à ma partenaire. Je n'étais pas gourmand. J'hésitais à le tuer mais je me ravisai, me rappellant de sa déclaration au Kadie's. Je le prévint que s'il divulgait ses informations, je reviendrais le tuer. Puis, je l'assomais d'un coup de crosse, sautais dans ma voiture et disparaissais de Sin City.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Colonel se reveilla et massa son crâne prêt à éclater. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il avait fait une erreur : il avait sous-estimé une de ses cibles. Il jeta un oeil dans le sac et ne sembla même pas surpris en voyant les deux-cent mille dollars. 47 était vraiment réglo. Il se glissa dans la maison de son employée et la trouva en robe de chambre, en train de fumer une cigarette. Elle semblait triste, malgré la paye qu'elle recevait.

_Etrange, souffla t-elle entre deux bouffées. Nous venons de laisser échapper le seul homme qui se soit jamais refusé à moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers son patron :

_Je suppose que nous n'avons aucune chance de le revoir ?

Elle lut la réponse dans les yeux du Colonel

_Dommage, dit-elle rêveuse en passant la langue sur ses lèvres comme pour goûter encore celui qui l'espace de quelques minutes avait été son amant. Il avait de très beaux yeux bleus...


End file.
